


Lunch and a break

by siren_of_the_ocean



Series: Tim Drake AU's [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Mother hen Roy Harper, Protective Jason Todd, Sweet, Tim Drake has a good day, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake's Coffee Addiction, big sister Koriand'r, protective outlaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_of_the_ocean/pseuds/siren_of_the_ocean
Summary: Tim and Kori go out for lunch.That's it. That's the story
Relationships: Roy Harper & Koriand'r & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Koriand'r, Tim Drake & Roy Harper
Series: Tim Drake AU's [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853161
Comments: 9
Kudos: 227





	Lunch and a break

"Kori!" Tim calls out, theatrically huffing for breath as he runs toward her. 

She smiles at his theatrics, after all, he can run for miles without breaking a sweat but his public persona won't allow him to jog 100 meters to her? She finds it entertaining. 

Brushing an unruly strand of red hair out of her eyes, she tries to ignore the black edges of the fake glasses she wears. She can never get used to them. Not that she wears them often, usually only on her meetings with Tim. 

Tim, seeing her struggle with her hair, digs into his pocket, searching for something as he mutters "I know I brought some" before exclaiming "Ha" when he brandishes a hair clip at her. Looking at it, Kori doesn't recognize this object, a slim metal bit with a top part and a bottom mechanism. 

Tim must see her confusion as she looks up, gesturing for her to come a bit closer. She complies, keeping an eye on his hands. A habit she will never unlearn from her time as a prisoner. As a slave. 

She means no offence and Tim knows it, ignoring her eyes on his hands and feet as he uses the object to clip her hair out of her eyes. The object's top and bottom half clipping together tightly to fix the unruly strand into place. 

Shaking her head does nothing to dislodge it, she tests, smiling as her hair stays in place. Her smile, however does not rival Tim's. The smile true and wide, unlike the fake smiles he sometimes gives to Dick, unlike the plastic smiles he gives the cameras. 

Tim shakes his head, almost as if to physically dislodge the thought from his head. It's his lunch with Kori, after all. No time for moping. 

They started this tradition after Jason apologized to Tim, actually making an effort to spend time with Tim and make amends. Jason often had the outlaws over in Gotham, with or without Batman knowing. And sometimes Tim joined them. 

Whether it's dinner, a drink, a party or just licking their wounds, the outlaws stuck together. So while Tim isn't an outlaw, he still cares fiercely for Jason, Roy and Kori. He'd taken a bullet for Roy once, leading to a yelling match when Roy went into Mom mode.

Then, they'd found out that Tim doesn't have a spleen. So they'd insisted on weekly checkups with Tim to make sure he wasn't dying of dehydration, starvation, infection or anything else. 

Kori became the go-to contact. Being the only outlaw that can fly has its privileges. Like being able to fly from wherever the Outlaws had set up camp to Gotham for lunch. And that's what it became. Tim and Kori meeting up for lunch once a week to gossip, smile and not think about work for once. 

After a while, Kori had decided to adopt Tim, metaphorically speaking. Batman had gotten there first, unfortunately but Kori decided that she liked Tim enough to see him as a younger brother. 

The little human, as fragile as he is, had a heart of gold that Kori could relate to. 

They always ordered the same things. Tim ordering the mushroom ravioli with a side of chips and a coffee, while Kori once again inquires if they have burritos. 

The waiter sighs, all of them knowing Kori by now before informing her that burritos are not on the menu. From there, Kori points at a random dish, ordering that. Tim has to smile at the transaction, as he always does, knowing that Kori loves burritos because Roy introduced her to them. 

She always eats whatever she orders. No matter what it is or if she actually likes it or not, she always finishes her plate. From there, they leave the restraunt. 

"How's your shoulder doing?" Kori asks, pointing to Tim's left shoulder, which he dislocated a week ago. Rolling the joint is uncomfortable but he demonstrates for her peace of mind, stating "It's healed up nicely Kor. No need to worry" 

"I always worry, Tim" Kori refutes with a smile in his direction. It startles a laugh out of him before he struggles out "Roy's the worry wort, Kor. No need for two mother hens". Kori nods her agreement as she remembers Roy's insistence that Jason stay home when he had a cough. 

"Did I tell you about Jason trying to go out on a mission while sick?" she asks, voice fond as she speaks. Tim shakes his head, already smiling, anticipating what is to come. 

"He attempted to hide his Illness from Roy. A cough, sore throat and fatigue, as is normal. But he did not account for Roy to hear him cough once over the comm and rush to his position. He was in bed by the end of the night, Roy having, as you say 'tore him a new one'" she imitates, causing Tim's already shaking form to bow forward. A laugh falling from his lips as he gasps for breath. 

At that moment, Kori decides that she despises the infernal devices of eyewear. Neccisary while with, Tim, yes. They also obscure some of her vision as well as hiding her glowing green eyes from the populus. 

She wants to memorise this moment, as Tim does not laugh often and never this openly. The story must have struck a cord in him, with Roy often mother henning him. Attempting to get Tim to sleep, eat and drink often and "No Tim, coffee does not count as a drink. Where did you even get that? I got rid of all the coffee days ago! I even took the coffee machine apart!". 

As Tim once again stands, she sees him brushing tears from his cheeks. Tears of mirth, Jason had explained once, after she fussed over him. She can't help but smile both at the memory and the sight in front of her. 

Walking further, they make it to Tim's apartment. The one he uses for these meetings. It's small, homey in a way that his main safehouses aren't. 

A bookshelf in the hallway lined with Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice and other classics for Jason. A leather sofa that washes easily, so that Roy can tinker with whatever he wants without worrying about stains. High ceiling so Kori can fly freely. 

But some of the smaller things make it a second home for them. The way the kitchen is always stocked, even when Tim isn't in the city, so that Jason can come to stress bake. The way the access tunnel of the house isn't far from Killer Croc's main hideout in the sewers, so Roy can visit. The way that none of the corners are sharp, none of the corners obscured, which was designed specifically for Kori's hatred of small, obscured places and corners. 

It's their home as much as Tim's. 

"Coffee" Tim offers, brandishing a cup under Kori's nose, drawing her out of her thoughts. She politely refuses before doing her duty "Did Roy not ban coffee from your houses for the next 200 years?" she asks, already anticipating the answer and rebuttal. 

"Yes. But he specifically said 'No coffee for the rest of eternity, Tim. It's bad for you and the enviroment' so I got cruelty free coffee that had been laced with like turmeric and other healthy stuff" 

He knows that isn't what Roy meant but at this point, it's become a game to him. Roy will come up with another reason coffee is bad and Tim will find a way around it. It's quite fun actually, Tim thinks as he sips at his turmeric, rose water and rosemary coffee. 

Kori laughs at the rebuttal, having decided that it's best not to be involved in this battle of wits between Tim and Roy. She will watch and laugh. 

"Now then, I believe you are alive and not currently dying of any affliction. I left the boys during an argument so I must see who won. I will see you again next week, Tim" Kori says, thinking back to the two boys yelling in the living room. Jason's hair had been soapy, a towel wrapped around his waist. Roy had been in his work clothes, arms and face streaked with oil. 

The argument had been about the power outage, she remembers as she takes off, waving Tim goodbye. Roy had accidentally tripped the grid while working on a project, throwing Jason into an abrupt cold shower. 

They'll have worked it out, she knows. Her boys always do.


End file.
